Where's my bra?
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: Sally is getting changed one mourning and can't find her bra, so she asks Percy. Smut/Incest. Not for young readers. No Paul. Other characters will join in.
1. SallyPercy

As Sally was getting changed one mourning she noticed that her bra was missing, she thought about getting one out of the laundry but thought better of it, so she went to ask Percy if he knew.

At the same time Percy was in his room thinking about how hot his mum, while holding on to her bra, was while masturbating, he had once found it weird that he thought of his mother in such a way, but he thought about how he was the son of Poseidon and how his dad probably did stuff like this as well, he also assumed that since he didn't have DNA that he could get some leeway.

Just as he was about to cum his Sally walked in and said, "Percy do you know where my bra is, I think that I might have out it in your laundry pile by mistake," then she was Percys hand around his 10 inch cock and her bra.

"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing with my bra!" she screamed.

Percy was shocked, but he was even more shocked when he felt Sally close her mouth around his cock, "If you wanted to fuck you should have just asked."

Percy stared at his mum with lust as she then continued to deep-throut him, as he looked at her he noticed that she was just wearing a towel, "Hey mum what's your preference on 69?"

As a reply Sally took of her dressing gown, exposing her D-cups and turning on Percy even more. She then spun around, still sucking his pole, and shoved her shaven pussy in his face.

"Your such a slut mum," he said spanking her ass, "and you know what happens to sluts?" with each word he licked her pussy more.

"What?" she almost screamed.

He licked her pussy for about five more minutes then stopped when he felt her orgasm come, "They get punished!" he then proceeded to flipping her over into doggy style and shoving his penis in her pussy and pounding so hard into her warm and tight pussy that she pushed her into the pillow to muffle her moans and screams.

"Yes fuck your mummy hard, show her that you love her, make her scream your name!"

"With pleasure!" and with that he shoved so hard into her that he reached her womb.

After another 30 minutes of hard sex with no stop they both cummed at the same time, and then they lay down kissing.

"I think we should both call in sick today," Sally said winking.

"Hell yeah!" Percy said.


	2. SallyAnnabeth

Sally and Percy spent the next week fucking like rabbits and on Saturday and while Percy was shopping, Sally got a visitor.

"Percy," Annabeth called from the front door, "I brought something to cheer you up!" she then proceeded by taking off all her clothes and showing her perky B-cups and shaved pussy, then Annabeth walked into Percys room to feel a hand go around her mouth and another go to her pussy lips slowly fingering her, but they were too small to be Percys, his were bulky but these were small, feminine, "Wait Sally!" she said in between moans.

"Percy forgot his phone before he went out shopping, and I'm very horny," Sally said sucking on Annabeths neck, "so I texted you asking for some fun time."

Annabeth wanted to stop this, pick up her clothes and leave, but she also didn't, she had always wanted to screw Sally, she had always found the the older women very sexy. So she turned around and started making out with Sally and while shoving three fingers into her lover, "You are so hot."

Sally then walked then over to the bed and they both sat opposite each other and started scisoring one another, "Oh fuck yes, this is so much better than cock!"

Annabeth found what Sally said such a turn on, that she grabbed something out of Percys bottom drawer, it was a double sided dildo, "Left it behind after when Piper came over to a party that got pretty intense."

Sally smirked and out the dildo in both of their pussies and they both started bouncing on it, "Oh, ohhhh, oh my fucking God yes!" Sally cried as she orgasmed, she then took out the dildo, much to Annabeths disdain but pushed her fist into Annabeths pussy.

"Oh fuck!" the young blonde cried, she promptly came all over Sallys hand, and she then was forced to watch as Sally licked her juices off her hand, Sally saw Annabeths sad face then grabbed her hand and made her touch her pussy, and Annabeth licked her fingers and tasted Sallys juices, "Yum."

Sally smiled and said, "Sorry I can't go another round Percy and I have ducked 4 times today."

"You Slut! Sleeping with your sonson, my boyfriend! If you hadn't just given me the best fuck ever I would spank you!" she said sarcastically.

I'd enjoy that very much, thank you, " Sally retorted.

"And I enjoyed that very much to ladies, this will be my new favourite porno," Percy said holding a camera.

"When did you come in?"

"Just as Annabeth started making out with you. "


	3. SallyRachel

Sally was at the beach for a week with Rachel to have some fun time, but Rachel didn't know that, they sat by the sea together after a long swim when Sally figured how to get some pussy.

"So Rachel your probably wondering why I invited you here, yes?" Rachel nodded, "Well I've been having strange dreams recently and since your the Oracle and we can both see through the mist I was hoping that you could decipher my most _vivid_ dream."

"Of course I will! What is it?" Rachel said delighted.

"Well it was rather odd, I was in a bed with you sucking your pussy, then you came and you licked some cum that was in my mouth," Sally said noting that Rachel was touching her self.

"Then I grabbed both your big boobs and started sucking your nipples," she moved herself so that she was straddling Rachel, who seemed to have realised that she was going to be fucked and started to finger herself even faster.

"What next?" Rachel asked.

"I made out with you while I fisted you!" Sally then rapped her arms around the young girls back and started to kiss her, and just as she was about to start to stick her tongue in Rachels mouth she felt the Oracle cum beneath her, " You haven't done this before have you? "

Rachel blushed and saidsaid, "I'm a virgin, I haven't even masturbated before, that was my first orgasm."

Sally suddenly felt very guilty, she was about to take something that was so special from this beautiful young girl on a manky old beach, "We should go back to the cabin."

And off they went, up to the top of the beach where the great big cabin was, and as soon as Sally closed and locked the door she turned around to find Rachel standing in front of her with her bikini lying on the floor and her great big DD tits swayed in front of her.

She licked her lips and ripped off her own and pushed Rachel onto the couch pushed her entire hand inside her pussy causing her to make Rachel scream then moan.

She started to lick Rachels tits then started to kiss Rachel as she broke her hymen making her lover scream, "I'm so so sorry, please forgive me."

"Just keep going!" Rachel cried, but not in pain, in pleasure.

Sally nodded and grabbed a strap-on she had brought with her and stepped into it, "You are going to be sore in the mourning!"

Sally then started to pound Rachel so hard that Rachel couldn't open her mouth or she would bite her tongue.

They did this for fourteen minutes before Rachel came they both passed out on the couch.


	4. PercyAmphridite

Percy was visiting his dad one week, where after 2 hours after arriving he had a boner, when he had arrived his dad was on Olympus for an important council meeting and Triton was with himhim, so he was greeted by his super hot step mum, Amphridite, who had really big breasts and happened to be floating a bit higher than him.

Percy went inside the castle and found it was air tight so there was no water, which would make easier to masturbate, but he just couldn't find anywhere to do it, his chamber was still being prepared, but he had thought about one of the cleaning nyiads but remembered that they tend to kiss and tell, so he hunted for a somewhere good to hide.

Percy had spent an hour looking for a room and was now on the 17th floor he was looking around then heard moans, and the curiosity got the better of him, and it was only as he opened the door to his dad's room that he realised that the moans were Amphridites, but what shocked him was what she was saying, "Yeah! Right there Percy! Oh yeah! Push that big fat cock up my pussy! "

Percy stared at Amphridite and wondered what he should do, he could stare but found it weird, he could leave but one good long look at Amphridites D-cups bouncing and her semi shaved pussy told him he was never going to leave here without touching them, so he took a chance.

He undressed and walked up to the bed, he grabbed one of his socks and waited until he saw Amphridite open her mouth and stuffed her mouth with it, she looked like she was about to scream, then saw it was him, then she noticed that he was nude with a 10 inch boner, "Oh your **much** bigger than your father!" after spitting out the sock.

" Percy, I have two rules when having sex, 1)call me mummy, never stop, it turns me on, 2)if you don't make me pregnant by the end of this I get to turn you into Echidnas vibrator, do you accept? "

"Of course, I'd do anything for a good fuck!" and with that he pushed her legs apart and thrust his tongue in her pussy and started to massage her tits.

"Oh fuck yes! Your mummies good boy! You like making mummy your slut!" she cried as she saw him push his fist into her, " Oh fuck yes! Your dad's so bad at this! I've been stuck with the same 6 inch cock for 2500 years! Your tongue is a blessing indeed, but I hope your cock is as good. "

Percy then flipped her into doggy style and shaved his cock up her ass three times, then he flipped her into her original position and started fucking her brains out, "You talk to much! When you should be screaming my name!"

They continued for an hour until they both came twice and then collapsed, "I think that I might have a new child in a few months! Best fuck ever!"


	5. SallyAthena

Sally was walking home from work one day when she noticed something strange at the window, a flash of grey light, she quickly ran to her apartment to find a woman round about her age(36) with brown hair and stormy grey eyes, Sally had only ever met one person with eyes like those.

"My lady Athena, it is an honour to have you here, what is it you seek?" Sally had been told by Percy to be as formal as possible to Athena.

"I need to know if a rumour going around is true," Sally stood ready for anything, well almost, she was suddenly pushed to the wall by Athena, "Is it true that you fucked my daughter?"

" Yes, " Sally said in hopes that she would be spared if she admitted.

Athena pushed Sallys head against the wall and put her hand around her neck, "Did you fuck her hard and well?"

Sally caught on, "Yes I made her cum five times and scream her face off!" Sally then grabbed Athena by the hope and pulled her close, then started to grind into her.

Athena had had enough after mere moments, and forced her lips on to Sallys and started to passionately make out with her, "Annabeth told me all about how you two fucked like rabbits, and I thought 'I have to see if this Sally is as good as Annabeth said' !"

Sally smirked as Athena started to kiss her jaw and neck, "Your a hungry little slut aren't you!" Athena clicked her fingers and both hers and Sallys clothes disappeared.

Athena blinked and Sally was on the couch with Athena's C-cups in her face, "I love you tits my lady!"

" Yours aren't to bad yourself! " Athena then started to suck her pussy and finger her.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Fuck me!" Sally screamed as she came, she then put on a stap-on and lubricated it with her cum, before shoving it up the goddesses ass, and fingering her.

After 25minutes of this Athena came, she then got into 69 with Sally and they licked each others pussies for 15minutes and Sally collapsed, "You do fuck well! I'll be sure to do this again!"

"Mum I'm home! You ready for the fuck I promised you!" Percy called, but when he looked at the couch Sally was asleep nude.

Athena was now on Olympus, "Sally you have inspired me, I always knew my love for Annabeth was much more than maternal love."


	6. AthenaAnnabeth

Annabeth was swimming in her mums pool in her palace, she had been on Olympus designing the Western side and needed to relax, and was getting hornyhorny, she hadn't had sex since Sally fucked her sideways, oh just thinking about that day made her wet.

Annabeth took off her sexy tight bikini and placed it by the side of the pool and started to finger herself, after a few minutes of fingering her pussy Annabeth realised she was unsatisfied, she began to get up when she felt two pairs of hands pull her back in, she looked in the water and saw 2 nyaids, both nude with D-cups and shaven pussies, they looked like Sally but younger.

Both the nyaids floated up to Annabeth, "We were sent here by an admirer who wants us to give you a good time before they have you, so just relax." the one on the left said as she got behind Annabeth and started to give her a massage and occasionally pinch her nipples while the other one went back under water and started to lick Annabeths pussy.

"Oh gods yes! Fuck yeah! I hope your boss is as good as you! Fuck! Right there don't stop!" while Annabeth was saying all this, Athena arrived and picked up Annabeths bikini, waving her hand causing the nyaids disappear.

Annabeth turned around angrily and was about to murder whoever just ruined her fuck session, but then saw her mum, holding her bikini in the air, "So you liked my gift?"

"You hired them!"

" Yeah, I didn't want to come over, wanting pussy, to find that you weren't even horny! But it seems you truly are my daughter, always ready to fuck! " with that she jumped in the water and all her clothes disappeared.

"Wait! You want to fuck me?" Annabeth cried as Athena started to rub there breasts together and they both moaned.

"What, you have nothing against Sally and Percy doing it!" Athena then started to press their foreheads together and locked their lips and rubbed their pussies together.

"Oh fuck!"

" Yeah you've always been such a slut, feel a bit of pleasure and you won't say no, I think that you got that from me. "

As Athena said this she teleported then to her room and dried them, "Are you going to fuck me mummy? Do you want this pussy on yours?"

Athena grabbed Annabeth and pushed her on to the bed and shoved her pussy in her face as she stared at her daughters, Annabeth got her mums hint and happily obliged, she loved 69, and she started licking her pussy as fast as possible, Athena started spanking Annabeth with one hand and with the other she fingered her as she licked her too.

They both came, then started to scissor, and they started to make out came twice more then passed out.


	7. The End

Percy was in his kitchen, making dinner, and looked over at Sally, whatever she had done before he came in took a lot out of her, he was just putting the shepherds pie in the oven when he heard Sally groaning, she said some thing about someone doing a great job and that they should fuck again sometime, then saw that Percy was the only one there, "So who were you screwing today?"

" Athena came over, God she has a nice body, "Sally said blissfully, Percy laughed, but looked sad," Hey if you feel left out we can have some fun,"she said, winking.

Percy looked at her and said something that she wasn't expecting, "I want a baby."

Sally looked at him in shock and laughed, "Sweaty, I don't think that's possible, you are my son."

" I don't have DNA, which makes me not related to you at all! " He sounded angry, like he had thought about this for a while, "I got Amphridite pregnant mum, but I doubt I'll be able to admit I'm the father, and I love you, I want a life with you."

" I thought this was just sex, " Sally said, " a way to release tension, and what about Annabeth? "

"She left me for the Athena, turns out they love each other in a different way too," he said, his eyes glowing slightly, "She said **we** inspired them!"

"Percy, even if we did have a kid together it would be illegal!" they started to get in each other's face.

"Two words, the mist!" with that he kissed her and massaged her exposed pussy, "Please mum, I mean Sally, I want to be a dad and your the only one for me."

Sally looked at his eyes and smiled, "Okay Percy," and then she rapped her legs around him and kisses himhim, while being cared away to his room, "but let's skip foreplay, I'm hungry."

Percy lay her on his bed and pushed down his trousers and pants to his knees, then spread her legs apart, "You are going to love this!" Sally looked a his cock and saw it was 13 inches long, "present from Amphridite."

Percy then fucked her for 15 minutes and got her pregnant.

The End

 **Sorry, don't like this story anymore. I** **f you want a good smuty Fanfiction read my new one,The Sin of Lust.**


End file.
